Ah! The Goddesses And The Romping Angels!
by Admiral
Summary: Can Nekomi survive the fun of an All Angels' Day?
1. Angels1

**Disclaimer:** _Ah! My Goddess and all related characters are the property of Kodansha LTD. and ADV Films. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only and no money has changed hands. The story and all original characters are the sole property of the author and may not be used or archived without permission._

**Author's Note: **I saw a story like this on the _Ah! My Goddess! _page and decided to try one myself. I think this has a better premise, but you be the judge.

**AH! THE GODDESSES AND THE ROMPING ANGELS!**

**By Darrin Colbourne**

It was a beautiful day outside the Tariki Hongan temple. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was a deep blue and nearly cloudless. It was just warm enough to make one think of visiting the beach or the pool, and the air was clear, carrying nothing in its soft breezes but the scent of the nearby trees and the petals of plum and cherry blossoms. It was just the perfect day, the epitome of the best nature had to offer.

It was too bad Urd and Skuld were completely missing it, but they were shut away inside the caretaker's house doing things they considered more important. For Urd, that meant floating lazily in front of the tiny TV and watching one of her favorite shows. This time it was a game show, one that gave her many laughs as the mortals on it dressed up in silly costumes and put themselves through the most insane tortures in a quest to win money. At least Skuld was being slightly more productive. She was in the process of upgrading Banpei's processing system using parts from one of Keiichi's scientific calculators. (She wasn't completely sure he wasn't using it anymore, but he could always buy a new one, right?)

At least Peorth was outside and could enjoy the good weather, but she was too engrossed in Skuld's manga to notice. The latest issue had just arrived in the mail and she had snuck it outside before Skuld could spot it among the pile of bills and packages. Now Peorth floated above the front porch and read the magazine voraciously, dying to find out how her favorite character's romance had progressed since she'd defeated her latest rival for her boyfriend's affections.

So focused were the goddesses on their various activities that they failed to notice the slight change in the upper atmosphere that signaled the arrival of yet another goddess. The new arrival didn't mind. She was a combat goddess after all, a soldier, and part of a soldier's stock in trade was stealth, wasn't it? That was why she didn't quite touch the ground when she descended in front of the house and floated as quietly as she could manage to the porch. She maneuvered so the unsuspecting Peorth could only spot her in her peripheral vision, then snuck up and tapped the Earth Assistance Agency Representative's shoulder.

Peorth shrieked and jumped straight up into the air, dropping the magazine in the process. She instantly regretted the unplanned flight when her head struck the bottom of the porch roof. "That hurt," she whined as she descended back to the floor and rubbed her cranium. When she had her feet back on the ground she turned to confront the evil person who had startled her. Then her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "Lind!"

"Hi," Lind said with an innocent smile and a wave.

"Why did you do that?" Peorth complained. "You scared the daylights out of me!" She rubbed her head again. "Ow! I think there's going to be a bump…"

"Remember that bump the next time you're inclined to think valkyries have no sense of humor," Lind said triumphantly.

"Oh, you have a sense of humor," Peorth scolded, "and it's twisted and mean and destructive!" Then she looked at Lind for a moment, took a cleansing breath and sighed. "But it's good to see you again - I suppose - but what are you doing down here?"

Lind shrugged. "I said I'd visit on my next day off. Well, that's actually tomorrow, but I finished my normal work early today, so I thought I'd come down immediately and stay the night. That's okay isn't it?"

"Oh, sure. In fact, your timing is great. Belldandy has something big planned for us tomorrow, and anyway you know what she's like usually." She tried to make herself sound as naïve and syrupy as possible as she mimicked Belldandy. "'The more the merrier! Tee-hee!'"

Lind offered an amused smile. "Yes, that's Belldandy all right. But what about Mr. Keiichi? Would he mind?"

"He'll be fine! I know he acts all nervous and everything, but obviously he likes getting all this attention from us goddesses, so it will be okay."

Lind nodded in understading, then looked down at the magazine Peorth had dropped. "Isn't this a manga?" She said as she reached down to pick it up. She was concentrating on the magazine, so she didn't see Peorth gasp when she mentioned "manga" out loud. "This is one of Skuld's, isn't it?" Lind asked, and now Peorth was waving her arms frantically, trying to tell Lind to shut up without actually saying it. It was no use. "Does she know you have it? As I recall she's not fond of the way you just take her magazines…"

Suddenly a high-pitched, shrill voice screamed, "PEORTH!"

"Ah, damn it," Peorth muttered

There was the sound of footsteps running to the front door, then the door opened to reveal an outraged Skuld. "I heard everything!" She screamed at Peorth. "Where is it?" She looked around and spotted the magazine, then stomped out and snatched it from Lind's hand. "I knew it!" She said as she examined the cover. "I knew this was supposed to come today!" She turned to confront Peorth. "You stole it, didn't you! I warned you what would happen if you did that again!"

Peorth rolled her eyes and bent low to look Skuld in the eye. "What? You were gonna sic Banpei on me? Well, go ahead! I'm not afraid of you or your over-engineered little wind-up toy!"

"He's not a wind-up toy!" Skuld shrieked. "And I'm gonna make you sorry you said that!"

Lind sighed. She was finding the exchange between child and egotist amusing, but she supposed she should put an end to it before something violent happened. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat loudly, just to remind Peorth and Skuld that she was standing right there. Skuld stopped yelling long enough to turn around and see who she'd actually taken her magazine from. "Oh! Hi, Lind."

"Hi, Skuld. I was wondering when you'd notice me."

"Oh, sorry. Say, what are you doing here?"

Lind began to answer, but someone else interrupted her. "What's going on out here? You're all screaming over my…oh! Hello, Lind."

Lind turned to see Urd standing in the doorway. "Hello, Urd."

"What are you doing here?" Urd said. Lind tried to answer again but Urd waved her off. "Oh, never mind, just so long as you are here. Belldandy will be happy. She's got something special planned for us goddesses tomorrow."

"So Peorth told me, but she didn't tell me what it was…and where is Belldandy, anyway?"

Skuld blinked. "Oh, Big Sis and Keiichi are at school."

"That's right," Urd said. "They had an early class this morning, and then they were planning to do something with that automobile club of theirs."

"And after that," Peorth said, "Belldandy said she and Keiichi had to make some things we'll need for tomorrow, but I'm not exactly sure what they are because they were talking about some kind of mortal science thing."

"Gee," Skuld muttered, "you dress like that and you're a dingbat. What a shock."

"Quiet, you!" Peorth yelled. Skuld tried to look innocent. Urd giggled.

Lind just sighed again. "Okay, do you at least know when they'll be back?" She was answered by the sound of Keiichi's motorcycle as it pulled into the temple compound. He drove it all the way up to the front entrance and stopped so that the sidecar was next to the steps.

Belldandy looked up from the sidecar as she got out of it. She smiled and took off her helmet as she called up to the porch, "Oh! You're all outside!" Then she beamed when she noticed Lind. "You're here! This is wonderful! Can you stay the night?"

"Actually, that's what I was hoping to do," Lind said. "That would be okay?"

"Of course it would! The more the merrier!" Lind and Peorth glanced at each other as Belldandy giggled. "Best of all, you can join us tomorrow. We're going to have so much fun!" She took some bags out of the sidecar and put her helmet in. "That's everything," she said to Keiichi.

"Okay," Keiichi said with a smile. "I'll be in in a minute." With that, he walked the cycle toward the garage while Belldandy walked up the steps.

"It's almost time for dinner," she said when she reached the top. "You must all be hungry. Don't worry, it won't take long at all." She'd known that she was going to be with Keiichi at Nekomi Tech all day, so she'd gotten up early enough to prepare all the day's meals. Dinner simply needed to be heated up.

"Can I help you, Big Sis?" Skuld asked like an eager puppy.

Belldandy handed her the bags. "You can take these into the kitchen for me."

"Okay!" Skuld took the bags, not realizing how heavy they were until Belldandy let go. _Wow! Big Sis is stronger than she looks!_

"One of those has the rocks in it, right?" Urd said when Skuld walked past.

"Rocks?" Lind said.

"Moon Rocks," Belldandy said. She kept walking as if that explained everything, and Urd and Peorth followed her inside.

Lind took a moment to get her bearings. _Moon Rocks?_ Moon rocks were an alternative energy source for goddesses, weren't they? Where could she and Keiichi have gotten rocks from the moon, and - leaving that aside - what could they be doing tomorrow that would make them necessary in the first place?

Lind sighed one last time. "I really should stop coming down here when it's not business related…" she muttered, then she went inside.

* * *

Belldandy explained while she prepared dinner. "I thought it would be great if we could have an All Angels' Day tomorrow."

"I see," Lind said. It was a partial explanation, at least. An All Angels' Day could severely deplete a goddess's energy reserves. Still… "But why do you need any alternative energy sources? If we're having an All Angels' Day we'll be as close to Yggdrasil as possible while we're in Heaven, so our reserves shouldn't be depleted that much."

"Oh, we won't be going to Heaven."

Lind blinked. "We won't?"

"Heaven is lovely, but even the most beautiful places can become boring if that's all you ever see, and I don't think anyone has had an All Angels' Day on Earth in centuries. At the very least, I doubt there were many people on the planet the last time."

"I suppose not. So, you want to have an All Angels' Day here on the surface world?"

"Yes. I want our angels to experience this world in a way no angels ever have."

"Now I see. We'll have to build up our energy reserves then…"

"We'll do that tomorrow, so we'll eat and get to bed early tonight."

"And the moon rocks are in case there's a problem?"

"Right."

"Where did you get them?"

"Keiichi and I made them. They're not real rocks. They're artificial compounds with the same metallic composition as an actual rock from the moon. They work just as well, and we made extras, just in case."

"Oh…so Mr. Keiichi is okay with this?"

"Of course. I talked to him about it and he offered to help me prepare for it. The moon rocks were his idea."

"Well, okay, but…did you explain to him what an All Angels' Day can be like?"

"Certainly! I told him it would be the most wonderful thing he'd ever witness."

Lind winced a little. Experience had taught her that "wonderful" for a First-Class Goddess and "wonderful" for a high-strung, human college student tended to have different meanings. "Um, Belldandy, maybe you ought to…"

Just then Keiichi's scream sounded throughout the house. "SKULD! Come on! That was my new calculator!"

"Geez! Calm down, willya?" Skuld shot back. "What's your problem with making sacrifices for the advancement of science?!"

"Why am I always the one doing the sacrificing?!" Keiichi groused. "Why can't you make Urd sacrifice something once in a while?!"

"All Urd has is that junk in her potion bottles!"

"_And_ her computer games!"

"_Nobody's touching my computer games!_" Urd shrieked from her orbit in front of the TV.

"Will all of you quiet down?!" Peorth called out. "Some of us are reading!"

"That better not be my manga again, Peorth!" Skuld screamed.

"It is and I don't care what you say!" Peorth said defiantly.

Lind stuck her head out of the kitchen and watched in stunned silence as the exchange devolved into a four-way shouting match between Keiichi and the three goddesses, then turned to look at Belldandy, who was humming serenely as she finished heating up dinner, seemingly unaware of the turmoil brewing in the hallway. She used a ladle to taste the soup she was preparing, then put the utensil aside with a contented "Mmmm." When that was done, she turned and walked out into the hallway and faced the direction of the argument.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!" Belldandy's voice echoed throughout the temple grounds - and possibly reached the ears of the nearest neighbors. The sound and vibration were enough to force everyone else in the temple to cover their ears and shut up. When everything was quiet, Belldandy took a calming breath and spoke in a more normal tone of voice. "Dinner is ready, so I want you all to go sit at the table." Keiichi, Urd, Skuld and Peorth all nodded sheepishly and rushed to do Belldandy's bidding. Satisfied, she went back into the kitchen, pausing only to talk to Lind. "Would you be a dear and set the table for me?" She said with a smile. "The plates and things are in that cabinet and the drawers beneath it."

Lind nodded dumbly, then hurried over to the indicated cabinets. As she was gathering bowls and eating utensils, she thought, _If this is a typical evening around here, what will it be like tomorrow?_

* * *

Keiichi woke early the next morning after a fitful sleep. He sighed and scratched his head as he sat up on his futon. Getting some rest didn't work. He was still at a loss to figure out how to replace the calculator Skuld wrecked.

He sighed again and got out of bed, then headed to the bathroom. When he was done in there he headed for the kitchen for some milk. As he walked down the hallway he noticed a soft, bright glow coming from the sitting room. He crept in and found the goddesses sitting around the table. Belldandy, Urd and Skuld had changed into their _megami_ dresses, and it looked like they were all praying. Each goddess was giving off an aura that contributed to the unearthly glow, and Keiichi heard them reciting bizarre incantations in low whispers. It took him a moment to get a handle on what he was seeing, then he remembered: _That's right. Belldandy said they'd start the day offering prayers to the Almighty in exchange for extra energy. The prayers have to be completed by sunrise in order to give them as much energy as they need._ With that thought in mind, he crept through the room and went to the front door, then he stepped out and looked East. There was a glow on the horizon. The sun was starting to make its appearance.

Keiichi crept back into the sitting room and sat against one wall. He was trying to stay out of the way, but he really wanted to see how All Angels' Day would start. He watched patiently while the goddesses continued to pray and continued to glow until it got lighter and lighter outside. When it was officially a brand new day, the prayers were concluded and the goddesses stopped glowing.

Belldandy looked around at the others. "Are we all ready?" She got nods from everyone in return. "Then I'll start." She got ready to pray again, but this time she said clearly: "Reflection of my innermost being, manifestation of my purest energy, arise Holy Bell."

This time there was a glow at Belldandy's back, then the glow turned into a pair of white wings, then the angel Holy Bell emerged fully formed and hovered over Belldandy's head.

Urd, of course, was more succinct and more commanding. She raised her right hand high and called out, "Come forth, World of Elegance!" A moment later a black wing and a white wing emerged from her back, followed by the pirouetting, sleek form of the half-angelic/half-demonic being World of Elegance.

Skuld mimicked Belldandy's pose and spoke as if she were asking for seconds of ice cream. "Please, please come to me, Noble Scarlet." Almost immediately, the tiniest of angels, Noble Scarlet, emerged from Skuld's back and floated above her.

Peorth, refusing to be outdone by the Norn goddesses in style, raised her left hand high and said haughtily, "Come forth and _amaze_, Gorgeous Rose!" Gorgeous Rose obeyed, emerging with a pirouette of her own, along with a shower of roses and thorny vines.

By comparison to the other adult goddesses, Lind seemed shy about calling her angels, but she simply didn't see the need for theatrics. "Come to me, Cool Mint and Spear Mint," she said. A moment later, her twin angels, each with a single wing, emerged and hovered in the air above the valkyrie.

Keiichi watched the whole proceeding in awe. He'd seen all of their angels before, but he still found having all five goddesses and all six angels right in front of him an amazing experience. _Belldandy was right, _he thought, _this is the most wonderful thing I've ever witnessed._

Belldandy looked up at all the angels and smiled. "Are all of you ready?" She asked. All of the angels nodded. Belldandy giggled. "Okay then. Go ahead…and have fun!"

The angels beamed, then each one kissed and hugged her goddess before severing the mystic ties that bound them to their hosts. Then they rose into the air above the table and circled a couple of times before Holy Bell led the way to the front door. She opened it and ushered the others out, then offered the goddesses a final smile before leaving herself and closing the door behind her.

Urd let out a breath. "Wow! That really does take a lot out of you. The boost we got from the Almighty may not be enough after all."

"I feel okay so far," Skuld said, "and we have these." She picked up an artificial moon rock that had been sitting in front of her on the table. Each of the goddesses had one.

"Right," Belldandy said, "and if we get too weak, I'm sure Keiichi will help us…" That was when she actually noticed Keiichi sitting against a wall in the room. He was staring at the door with an utterly confused look on his face. "Keiichi? What's wrong?"

He turned to Belldandy and pointed at the door. "Where are they going?"

Belldandy blinked and shrugged. "Wherever they want."

"Whaddaya mean, 'Wherever they want'??"

"Keiichi." Urd said, "the whole point of this holiday is to reward our angels for the special things they do for us, and the greatest reward a goddess can give to her angel is freedom, so on All Angels' Day, from sunrise to sunset, our angels are allowed to go wherever they want and do whatever they want without direction from us."

Keiichi stood in a panic. "You mean you let six _angels _loose in the world with no restrictions???"

"I thought Belldandy told you that's what we were going to do today," Peorth said.

"She didn't tell me _that!_"

"Oh, but I did, Keiichi," Belldandy said. "I told you that we would release our angels and let them be free all day."

"But didn't think you meant _free_ free! I just thought they'd stay around the temple!" Keiichi was struck with a sudden horrible thought. "What if they go into the city? _What if they go to Nekomi Tech?_"

"So what if they do?" Skuld said. "It's not like they're gonna hurt anybody."

"That's not what I'm worried about, Skuld! What if somebody sees them? How would we ever explain angels gallivanting all over the place??"

"You won't need to," Peorth said. "You know how you humans are. Some big brain will get on TV and say it was a mass hallucination caused by swamp gas."

"Yes, Keiichi," Urd said. "You're overreacting, as usual."

Keiichi's eye was starting to twitch. He turned to Lind, who actually looked sympathetic to his concerns, but ultimately she just shrugged and said, "I'm sorry. That's just the way it works."

Keiichi looked like he wanted to raise one more point, but he just relaxed and lowered his head, then started out of the room.

"What is it, Keiichi?" Belldandy said.

"It just occurred to me that at this stage in my life, I should be used to things like this happening," Keiichi said. "I'm going back to bed. Wake me when the catastrophe happens."

When he was gone, Urd said, "That boy gets so worked up about things."


	2. Angels2

**Disclaimer:** _Ah! My Goddess and all related characters are the property of Kodansha LTD. and ADV Films. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only and no money has changed hands. The story and all original characters are the sole property of the author and may not be used or archived without permission._

**AH! THE GODDESSES AND THE ROMPING ANGELS!**

**By Darrin Colbourne**

* * *

The angels gathered high above the temple grounds and looked out over the surrounding area. "It's incredible!" Cool Mint said in the angels' special language. "I didn't know there was so much to see in the surface world!"

"It's really amazing!" Noble Scarlet piped up. "My goddess took me with her when she was meeting her friend and I got to see the most wonderful things!"

"I want to see everything!" Spear Mint said. She pointed in a random direction. "Let's go see what's over there!"

"Oh," Cool Mint said, "but I think we should go that way!" She pointed in the exact opposite direction.

"Should we split up?" Gorgeous Rose wondered aloud. "Perhaps we should go our separate ways and meet up again after we've seen what we wanted to see?"

"Oh, No!" Holy Bell called out. She clasped her hands together and pleaded with them. "Please! Let's stay together? At least at first. I think we'd have much more fun, and we have all day, so if we want to split up later, we can."

The other angels considered it, then World of Elegance smiled at Holy Bell and nodded. "Okay! Then that's what we'll do!" She felt, as the eldest goddess's familiar, it was up to her to take charge of the group. "And we'll start by going to the city! Everybody follow me!" With that, she spun in the air and dove like an attack plane on the center of Nekomi.

Holy Bell giggled at the sight and imitated her sister angel. The others just sighed, but then Noble Scarlet shrugged and said "Oh, well," then they all hurried to catch up.

* * *

Even though it was a Sunday, Nekomi, like any city, was busy. It was the morning rush, less intense than on weekdays, naturally, but people still needed to get to some jobs. Stores had to be opened and public transit stations and vehicles had to be manned for people who didn't have time to take care of things they needed to any other day of the week. It was a normal morning, a welcome sight to a town that had seen its share of abnormalities.

Little did they know that the next abnormality was making a bee-line for the town proper.

The first witness was a little girl, up early and daydreaming while looking out her bedroom window. One moment all she could see was the other apartment building across the way. The next, the angels ended their dive and streaked away down the street, dead center in her field of vision. The girl's eyes went wide, then she ran to her parents' room. "Mommy! Mommy! A bunch of angels flew past my window!"

Her mother, dozing peacefully until the intrusion, groaned, "Please, Hijiri, it's Sunday. Let Mommy sleep in a little before you start fibbing."

Hijiri stomped her foot. "I'm not fibbing!"

* * *

Asleep as she was, Mommy couldn't hear the shouts of the people on the street that would have confirmed Hijiri's sighting. For another person, it was the shouts that alerted him. He was just fitting the key into the lock of the store he owned a little ways down the road when the shouts from people in the street made him look that way, then he looked up when he saw them pointing. He didn't have the best eyesight, but it looked like something was flying low and in formation toward him. He put on his glasses and tried to make the objects out. _Is the Defense Force having a demonstration?_ He wondered, then _he_ screamed as six female-shaped, ephemeral, winged objects streaked by overhead almost close enough for him to touch!

He was still watching them recede as a woman screeched her car to a halt beside him. "Did you see that?!" She called out to him.

"I did…" the man said, unsure of himself.

"Well, could you tell what they were?"

"I don't know, but I think the one in the lead was painted black and white…and I could swear one of them was trailing roses and vines!"

Meanwhile, as they streaked along, Cool Mint was paying as much attention to the people as the people were paying to her and her companions. "This is wonderful! I mean, I know that there are lots of people in the world, like there are lots of goddesses in Heaven, but to actually see so many of them at once is breathtaking!"

Maybe, but Noble Scarlet had her favorite. "I want to see Sentaro! Big Sisters, can we please go and see Sentaro?"

"I think that would be great!" Holy Bell said.

"We have time," World of Elegance said, "but first there's someone _I_ want to see!"

Gorgeous Rose flew up beside her. "Elegance, what are you planning?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Elegance said, but the innocent smile she said it with morphed into a mischievous one when they neared their destination, a tall, luxury apartment building. She pointed to it and said, "There it is!"

The angels streaked toward the building and then around it until they got to the right side, then World of Elegance led them straight up to a specific window on the penthouse floor.

* * *

Standing in her bathrobe, sipping morning tea and looking out her bedroom window, Sayoko Mishima brooded about the downward spiral her life had fallen into ever since _Belldandy_ had come into it. _This is the week I beat her once and for all_, she thought, _it has to be. It's been almost two years and my life has been a wreck since I first met her! That can't happen! I'm Sayoko Mishima, dammit! In my family's name I must conquer that foreigner and regain my position as Queen! I just need to figure out how…_

As she thought, something startled her as it flew into her field of vision. She yelped and dropped her teacup, then gasped when she realized what it was. Floating just outside her window were six beings that looked for all the world like angels.

She took a step forward to get a better look. Most of the angels were blonde and, well, angelic looking, but one of them was bizarre. She had black and white hair and black and white wings and black and white, skin-tight clothing, but what made Sayoko take a step back was that _this_ angel was coming closest to the window. When her face was about an inch away, the Black-and-White angel smiled prettily and waved.

"Um…good morning?" Sayoko said as she waved back nervously.

When she was done waving, the angel straightened up, threw her shoulders back and puffed out her chest, right in Sayoko's line of sight. Before Sayoko could figure out the point of that action, the angel leaned in, smiled again…then stuck her thumbs in her ears and wiggled her fingers as she stuck her tongue out. She held this pose for a full ten seconds before backing off triumphantly and falling below Sayoko's line of sight. The other angels gave her a confused look, then looked at Sayoko, then they all shrugged before they descended as well.

"What was that all about?" Sayoko wondered aloud. She looked down and saw her teacup. It hadn't broken, but it was overturned and spilling tea all over the rug.

Sayoko frowned at it. "Well, obviously, it wasn't strong enough anyway," she muttered, then she turned away and went to see if she still had a full bottle of Jack Daniels in the bar.

* * *

Gorgeous Rose confronted World of Elegance as they fell out of Sayoko's sight. She crossed her arms and said, "You made us fly all the way to this building just so you could do that?"

"Yep!" World of Elegance said. It was hard to do, because she had her hands over her mouth while she giggled uncontrollably.

"What do you think your goddess would say if she knew you played such a prank?"

"Are you kidding? I can't wait for Mistress Urd to find out I did that! She'll probably laugh herself silly!"

Gorgeous Rose and Noble Scarlet rolled their eyes. Spear Mint just continued to look confused. Holy Bell looked back up toward the apartment. "Oh, I hope she's all right," she said. "She looked so sad before she saw us…"

Cool Mint was preoccupied with something going on down on the street. "Hey, isn't that one of those traffic officers?"

The other angels looked down to where she was pointing. On the street, a lone female traffic officer was writing out a ticket. Idling next to her was a sports car with an impatient looking man sticking his head out of the driver's side window. The officer was speaking as she wrote. "…may seem harsh, but it's important that everybody follow the law and not drive at any speed they like."

The look on the man's face went from "impatient" to "disgusted" as she lectured, and finally he came to a decision. "Screw you, bitch!" he exclaimed as he sat back in his car, gunned the engine and peeled off.

At first the officer was flustered by the action. "Hey! HEY!" She called after him. "You can't do that! You come back here! _You're Under Arrest!_"

The angels saw the whole thing. "He can't do that!" Cool Mint said indignantly.

"That wasn't nice at all!" Spear Mint said, just as indignantly. "She's just doing her job!"

"Well, I suppose you're right," Gorgeous Rose said rationally, "but lots of humans are like that, and since they have free will, there's nothing we can…"

Rose stopped because she realized she was talking to empty air. Cool Mint and Spear Mint had crash-dived to the street long ago. They pulled up a few feet from the surface and on either side of the traffic officer, then rocketed down the street after the sports car.

* * *

The driver of said car was tooling his vehicle down the street like an illegal drag racer, weaving in and out of traffic around cars driven by old ladies and various other pansies. "Stupid bitch cop," he muttered as he casually barreled through a red light, "thinks she's giving me a ticket. My family can buy and sell her." he was feeling smug, so he smiled smugly as he glanced over to the passenger side window…

…then his jaw dropped when he saw it. It being an _angel_, an angel with one wing cruising along through the air while keeping pace with his car. He turned his gaze back to the road, sure he was hallucinating. Sure, that is, until he glanced out his own window and saw yet another one-winged angel pacing his car on that side! They were twins, both very pretty, and both staring at him very angrily.

When they sunk below his field of vision, he thought the strange encounter was over. That hope was dashed when he felt his car rise off the of the ground! He screamed as it flew high into the air and turned around.

Meanwhile, the traffic officer was wondering what she should do. She had intended to pursue the scofflaw, but then those strange things flew past her, and she'd been unable to do anything while racking her brains trying to figure out what she'd seen.

Her answer came a few minutes later as the sportscar returned - carried fifty feet off the ground by two angels with only one wing apiece. _Was that what I saw?_ The officer wondered.

Cool Mint and Spear Mint descended and dropped the car in front of her. The impact was hard enough to activate the air bags and crack both axles. The mean driver was safe, but he wouldn't be driving anywhere for a while.

Having done their duty, Cool Mint and Spear Mint landed on the sidewalk by the officer, came to attention and saluted her. Not knowing what else to do, the officer came to attention and saluted back. She then nodded and smiled. "Thank you very much!" The angels nodded, then spread their wings and flew up into the air. Everyone on the street watching noticed they were joining up with other angels, and they continued to stare in awe. After a moment, the officer managed to turn away and resume lecturing the scofflaw, this time with lots of yelling.

* * *

Gorgeous Rose did some lecturing of her own. "What was that about?" She asked the twins. "Human beings have free will, remember?"

"True," Cool Mint said, "but today so do we!"

"Right," Spear Mint said, "so we don't have to let people get away with breaking the law if we don't want to!"

"So there!" Cool Mint said.

World of Elegance applauded. "I thought that was great! Do it again! Let's go in the garage and get Sayoko's limo!"

Noble Scarlet was getting impatient. "Can't we go see Sentaro now?"

"Sure," Elegance said, "if you can find him."

"Okay!" Scarlet beamed and flew high into the air, then shaded her eyes as she searched for Sentaro.

"Why did you tell her that?" Rose said to Elegance. "Even if she does find him, he's just a little boy. Since today's not a school day, he's probably still asleep at this hour!"

"All right, so we'll go and look in on him and make sure he's sleeping peacefully. Honestly, Rose, do you not get that today is 'We Can Do What We Want' Day?"

"Of course I get that, but we have to be reasonable about some things since we're not in Heaven. I think we should…"

"I found him!" Noble Scarlet shouted out. She came back to where the other angels were hovering. "I found him!"

"Is he awake?" Elegance asked.

Scarlet nodded emphatically. "Yep! He's riding his bike!"

"Well, that settles it. Lead the way."

"Okay!" Noble Scarlet streaked off in the direction of the sandlot she'd found Sentaro in. The other angels were right behind her.

"Say…who's Sentaro?" Cool Mint called out.

World of Elegance grinned as she answered, "Sentaro is Mistress Skuld's _Boy-friend!_"

Noble Scarlet whirled around in-flight to chastise her big sister. "Elegance! You're not supposed to say that!" World of Elegance just giggled.

"It's true," Gorgeous Rose muttered. "I've often suspected it, but now I'm sure of it. You're all as crazy as your goddesses. Thank goodness _my_ goddess is perfectly sane."

Spear Mint looked at her as if she had two heads. "Right. The goddess in the fetish clothes that likes to whip people with thorny vines is perfectly sane."

Gorgeous Rose just stuck her tongue out and looked away.

* * *

Sentaro Koanishi had hit his stride. It was his third lap around the makeshift course and he'd managed to get the feel of every hill and valley. He could judge how fast he needed to go in each stretch practically at will, which meant his senses were sharp enough for the Nekomi BMX Rally next week. At the moment he was coming up on the biggest hill on the course, so he pedaled harder to build up power and speed. He was airborne as he crested the hill, so he concentrated on orienting himself for the landing on the slope below.

Unfortunately, that was the exact moment something in his peripheral vision distracted him enough to make him turn and look. His eyes went wide as he saw six angels watching him, and the smallest was smiling at him and waving.

Of course he landed wrong, and his bike went tumbling. He would have too, but powerful arms pulled him away from it before he could get hurt and held him aloft by his shoulders as he watched it crash. When he looked up the littlest angel was looking at him with concern. "I'm okay." he said, and she smiled and relaxed a little. "Say, you're Noble Scarlet, aren't you?" She grinned and nodded. "You're bigger than the last time I saw you." He said as he smiled back, then he looked to the left and up and saw the angel holding him up on that side. "And you're Holy Bell, right? Skuld's sister's angel?" Holy Bell smiled and nodded, then Sentaro looked to his right and saw the black and white angel. "I've never seen you, but Skuld told me about you. You're her other sister's angel, and you have a long name…let's see…it's Lots of Elegance, or something like that, right?" World of Elegance giggled and winked at him, letting him know it was close enough. Then she and Bell put him down.

Sentaro saw the other angels come closer. "Are they friends of yours?" He asked Scarlet. When she nodded, he smiled at the others and introduced himself. "Good Morning. My name is Sentaro Koanishi. Can you tell me your names?"

The angels looked at each other for a moment, then the one with all the roses smiled and used her vines to scratch _kanji _in the dirt at his feet. "'Gorgeous Rose," Sentaro read, then he looked back up at her. "So that's you?" She nodded, then pointed at the twins and did some more writing. "Cool Mint and Spear Mint." He looked up at them. "It's nice to meet all of you!"

With the introductions done, Sentaro walked over to his bike, stood it up and began to inspect it. "It looks like it's okay, but I'd rather have Skuld here to look at it." Then he had a thought. "Noble Scarlet, do you know as much about bikes as Skuld does?"

Scarlet thought about it. She was supposed to be part of Skuld's soul, after all, so maybe that meant that Skuld's gift for machines was part of her as well. With that thought in mind, she flew around Sentaro and the bike. As she inspected it, everything that her goddess might have thought about the mechanisms came to her, and soon she stopped in front of Sentaro, smiled and flashed him the "OK" sign.

Sentaro was relieved. "That's great! I think I have time to get a couple of more practice laps in before I have to go home, so…" He reached into a jacket pocket as he spoke, then looked surpised and searched all his pockets. "It's gone!" He looked around. "Do any of you see a stopwatch around here?"

The angels looked around, then Holy Bell flew a few feet away and picked something up out of the dirt. She showed it to Sentaro. It was an old stopwatch.

"Oh, no!" Sentaro said. The cover of the watch was cracked. He took it and pressed a button on the side and listened to it. "It's broken," he sighed. "It must have gotten damaged when it fell out of my pocket. I usually like to time myself when I do a practice run. This sandlot isn't as long as a real course, but by riding it and timing myself, I can see how long it would take me to get through stretches of a real course, and I can estimate what my overall time would be." He sighed again, then he blinked as he had another thought. "Say, is there a way one of you could time me?"

World of Elegance beamed and nodded emphatically, then used her magic to conjure a baseball cap for herself and a giant, gold-trimmed hourglass. She grinned and held the hourglass out for Sentaro to see.

Sentaro and Holy Bell blinked. Noble Scarlet slapped a hand to her forehead. The twins shook their heads and Gorgeous Rose rolled her eyes.

"Um…I don't think that's gonna work…" Sentaro said with a nervous laugh.

Holy Bell took the stopwatch back from Sentaro and held it out so Noble Scarlet could put her hands over it. Together, the angels combined their power to repair it. When they handed it back to Sentaro, he beamed. "You fixed it! This is great!" He handed it to Scarlet. "I'm going to do two more laps around the lot. Can you time me?"

Scarlet nodded and smiled as she took the watch, then she followed Sentaro as he went back to his starting point. The other angels followed one by one. World of Elegance was last. She shrugged as she realized no one was going to use her hourglass, then she made it and the cap disappear and hurried to catch up.

Sentaro got on the bike at the starting line he'd drawn in the dirt. He looked at Scarlet and said, "Okay, I'm ready." Scarlet set the watch and was about to signal Sentaro to go, but they were both distracted by World of Elegance. This time she appeared in Sentaro's field of vision wearing a racing model outfit and holding a giant green flag.

Noble Scarlet looked up to Heaven. _Why do I __**have**__ to be related to her?_ She asked the Almighty One.

Sentaro just chuckled. "Okay, Elegance. You can start me."

Elegance grinned and started waving the flag above her head. Scarlet shook her head and reset the watch. When she was ready, she pointed at Elegance, who dropped the flag with an energetic flourish.

Sentaro took off, powering down the first grade and building momentum to take on the first obstacles of the course. All the angels were flying behind him, cheering him on. He imagined what the sight would look like to the average onlooker. _This is cool,_ he thought. _I wonder if Skuld sent them all here to look out for me?_ Whatever they were doing here, he found their presence encouraging, and it made completing the first lap seem effortless. He started to feel the effort as he went through the second lap, but he didn't lose any speed, even as he went over the steep hills. As he approached the finish line, he noticed that Gorgeous Rose was waiting for him. Now _she_ was wearing the racing model outfit and holding a giant checkered flag. He grinned. _I guess she and Elegance are rivals._ It was his last stray thought before he crossed the line. Rose waved the flag with gusto when he went by, then all the angels gathered around him and cheered when he brought the bike to a stop.

"Thanks, you guys," he said. "I was really encouraged by having you all with me. I'll bet I did great with my time." He looked up at Noble Scarlet, who descended and showed him the time on his watch. He grinned at the digital readout. "That's fantastic! That's my best time since I've been practicing in this lot!" He smiled at all the angels. "You really did help me out." With that said, he took the stopwatch and pocketed it. "I better go. Mom says it's okay for me to get up early and practice, but she wants me home in time to have a decent breakfast. Scarlet, is Skuld going to see me race next week?"

Scarlet nodded confidently. She knew her goddess had planned to both watch the race and do something with Sentaro afterward.

"Okay! Well, I hope you all can be there, but if you can't, it was nice seeing you today." He got on his bike and rode out of the lot. The angels smiled and waved at him until he was out of sight.

"There," World of Elegance said to Gorgeous Rose, "That was fun after all, wasn't it?"

"Okay, fine, it was," Rose admitted.

"I think it was fun because we all did it together," Holy Bell said.

"I agree!" Cool Mint said. "What should we do next?"

"I know," Rose said. "Let's go _shopping!"_

"Shopping?" Spear Mint said. "But don't we need money for that?"

"Not if we're window shopping," Elegance said. "Mistress Urd does it all the time. We look at stuff we see in the shop windows and wish we could buy what we want."

Spear Mint looked skeptical. "That doesn't sound like fun."

"You'll think differently when we do it," Elegance said. "Come on! We'll go to every shop in Nekomi!" She took the lead again, flying back to the center of Nekomi with her sisters and friends trailing behind her.

* * *

Back at the temple, the morning was progressing in an almost normal fashion. Belldandy was making breakfast for everyone in the kitchen. Skuld was in her room reading the manga she'd gotten back from Peorth the previous day, and Urd, Peorth and Lind were sitting around the table in the common room playing Blackjack. The winner would get to decide what they would watch on television. All the goddesses were wearing moon rocks on strings around their necks and none were experiencing any ill effects from being separated from their angels.

Keiichi was outside the temple house, pacing back and forth on the porch and imagining what kind of trouble the angels could get into. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He rushed back inside and went into the common room. "Isn't there some way for you to keep track of what they're doing?" He said to the goddesses playing cards.

"There are plenty of ways," Urd said, "but we're not going to use them."

"We have to trust them," Peorth said, "or else it's not really their day."

"We just have to have faith that they'll be fine and won't do any permanent damage," Lind said, then she smiled and threw her cards on the table. "Ah! Twenty-one!"

Peorth and Urd goggled at the cards. "No way!" Peorth said. "That's three in a row!"

Urd looked at Lind and frowned. "Liar! You said you'd never played before today!"

Lind shrugged. "I haven't played it before today! I guess I'm just lucky!"

"Well, I think you cheated!"

"Now Urd," Belldandy called from the kitchen, "you know better than that. If she won three times, she gets to pick what you watch. Those were your rules."

Urd crossed her arms and pouted. Lind just smiled. "She's absolutely right. So now tell me how to work the TV mechanism."

"Hmph! You get to pick what we watch and you don't even know how to work the TV," Urd muttered. Then she sighed and said clearly, "Well, you turn this knob to turn it on and this one to change the station." She demonstrated and they found themselves watching the local station's morning news show.

Lind and Peorth came over to the TV. "All right then," Lind said, "what should we watch?" She turned to Urd. "What do you think?"

"Don't ask _her_," Peorth said indignantly. "Then _she'll _be deciding what we watch!"

Lind shrugged. "It's just that I don't watch TV, so I don't know what's good."

"Well, neither does Urd! She just watches it all the time because she's lazy!"

"That's not it at all!" Urd said. "I'm simply researching the nature of human beings through their entertainment!"

"Now who's lying?" Lind asked.

"Wait! Quiet!" Keiichi said suddenly. The goddesses looked at him angrily, but he pointed at the TV and said, "I think they just said something about angels…"

Then they all turned to the TV as the newsreader said, "…and now we'll go to our correspondent Reika Tanaka, who's live in Downtown with our exclusive report. Reika?"

The scene switched to a pretty woman in a dark suit standing on the street in downtown Nekomi holding a microphone. "Thank you, Isoroku. Good morning, everyone, and as Isoroku just said, I'm here with an exclusive report: There are _angels_ in Nekomi. That's right! Beautiful and strange angels have descended on our town and have been witnessed by many, including this reporter. They flew over my car like a flight of fighters right down this street, then they stopped there," - she pointed away and the camera panned over to an apartment building - "and seemed to accost one of the tenants…"

Keiichi blinked. "Isn't that Sayoko's building? What were they doing there??"

The camera came back to Reika. "And then they destroyed this man's car." She reached out of frame to her right and pulled in a well-dressed man in a neck brace. "His name is Takuro Inoue. Mr. Inoue, can you tell us what happened?"

"I was truly frightened," the man said, trying his best to act like a shocked victim. "I was just driving along, minding my own business, when these two wrathful, one-winged archangels picked up my car and tossed it around like a plaything! I was lucky to escape with my life!"

"They destroyed a car!??" Keiichi screamed.

Lind was about to say something, but another female voice on TV beat her to it. "That's not what happened at all!"

"Ah," Reika said, "here's another witness, Traffic Officer Jun Himeki." She moved over a little more and the camera followed her until a pretty traffic cop was in view with her. "Officer Himeki, can you tell us what happened in your own words?"

Officer Himeki smiled into the camera and said, "Well, the angels were not wrathful. They were very nice. He was trying to escape my custody, and they went after him and brought him back to me. They obviously understand what it means to be good citizens and obey the law."

Lind smiled and turned to Keiichi. "There. That sounds more like my girls."

"So you're saying they _didn't_ destroy Mr. Inoue's car in the process?" Reika said.

Officer Himeki suddenly blushed. "Oh! Well, actually…they kinda did."

Lind covered her mouth with both her hands as her eyes went wide.

The camera focused on Reika again. "There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Nekomi's angels: Helpful Spirits or Destructive Agents of Vengeance? We report, You decide! The angels were last reported heading toward the Nikashi district, so next we'll…" Suddenly there were shouts and screams and Reika looked off camera. "Wait! Something's happening! Nonomi, get this!"

The camera panned to the right and up, just in time to catch the angels streaking overhead, flying back down the street they originally appeared in. They flew to the opposite corner and turned left and out of sight.

The camera came back to Reika. "It's incredible! You've seen it here, live! There were no camera tricks! Those were actual angels coming back to where they first appeared, and now it looks like they're headed for the shops on Yanada Avenue! We're going to follow them and we'll stick with them all day if we can. Maybe we'll even get an interview, and you'll see it all right here, so please stay tuned!" With that, Reika Tanaka ran down the street with her cameraperson following behind.

Urd turned down the sound on the TV, then she, Lind and Peorth turned to look at Keiichi. Belldandy, who'd come into the room when he screamed about the car, turned to him as well.

He was not happy. "So, us dumb humans will think they're swamp gas, huh?" He said as he glared at Peorth. She blushed and giggled nervously.

Urd put on her prettiest smile and said, "Well, Keiichi, there is a bright side. If the news people really do try to keep up with them, then we'll have a way to track their activities without us goddesses interfering with their day. That's a good thing, right?"

Keiichi just glared at her, then he groaned and left the common room, presumably to go to his own bedroom. Skuld came into the common room a moment later. "What's the matter with him?" She asked, then she saw the other goddesses gathered around the TV. "What's going on?"

The others looked at her, then at each other, then they all smiled.

"Our angels are having _fun!_" Belldandy said cheerfully.


	3. Angels3

**Disclaimer:** _Ah! My Goddess and all related characters are the property of Kodansha LTD. and ADV Films. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only and no money has changed hands. The story and all original characters are the sole property of the author and may not be used or archived without permission._

* * *

**AH! THE GODDESSES AND THE ROMPING ANGELS!**

**By Darrin Colbourne**

World of Elegance crossed her arms and pouted as she floated over the sidewalk on Yanada Avenue. "Well," She huffed, "this certainly bites."

She was glaring at the window of her goddess's favorite shop on the avenue…the one with the industrial strength crime gate covering it. It was the third such obstacle she'd led the others to in her bold quest to take the shopping district by angelic storm.

Gorgeous Rose shook her head. "I can't believe you actually thought the stores would be open this early…"

"Some _are,_" Elegance said, "just not the really fun ones, I guess."

Cool Mint had her face pressed against the gate. "It's really hard to see the stuff in the window through this thing!" She called out.

"You're not _supposed_ to," Rose said. "You're supposed to wait until the gate is up" – she glared at Elegance – "like _normal_ people!"

"Oh, pipe down," Elegance said. "It's not like I've done this without Mistress Urd before!"

"So when will they pull the gate up?" Spear Mint said.

"Yeah!" Noble Scarlet worried aloud. "Will it be like hours and hours??"

Elegance rolled her eyes. "One hour. Two at the most, and then we can window shop to our hearts' content."

"But what do we do until then?" Spear Mint said.

All the angels thought about it, then Holy Bell finally spoke up. "Well, I was thinking that…"

She was interrupted by the sound of a mortal woman screaming "WAIIIIIIIIIIT! ANGELS, WAIIT!" The sound drew their gaze to two women running up the street at them. One was dressed in a business suit and carrying a microphone, the other was in jeans and a turtleneck and carrying a really big video-camera. The woman with the microphone was looking at them wild-eyed. The sight made Noble Scarlet dart behind Holy Bell's legs.

The women skidded to a stop near where the angels were hovering. As soon as she caught her breath, the microphone lady turned to the camera. "Are we still on?" She said. "Okay! Ladies and Gentlemen, this is unprecedented! I am standing, right now, within the vicinity of real angels! I will now try to speak with them." She turned to the angels and had to look up because they were all still hovering. "I welcome you all," she said, "on behalf of the people of Earth. Is there a statement you'd like to make to the world?" She stretched her arm up, hoping one of them would be willing to talk.

After hearing the question, Scarlet felt brave enough to poke her head out and peek at the strange woman and found the microphone stretched right in front of her face. She looked at it a little cross-eyed, then looked up at Bell. "Does she think we're _aliens_ or something?"

"I don't know," Bell said. She had a hand on Scarlet's shoulder and was holding her own chin with her free hand, regarding the reporter and camerawoman thoughtfully.

* * *

"There they are!" Skuld yelled gleefully. The goddesses had been watching the news intently since Keiichi left the room and were overjoyed when the camera panned up and their angels showed up on-screen again. "Noble Scarlet looks so cute!"

"_Mon Dieu!_" Peorth exclaimed. "Gorgeous Rose looks so…well, gorgeous!"

"Well," Urd said, "none of them stand out as beautifully as _my_ World of Elegance."

"Well, duh," Skuld huffed. "What do you expect on a _black and white_ screen, you big cheater…"

"It's not like I _planned_ to watch my angel on this thing when she was born, Skuld…!"

"Now, now," Belldandy said, "they're all beautiful, and we should consider ourselves lucky to have them." She suddenly became very serious.

"What's the matter, Big Sis?" Skuld asked.

"I just wonder what Holy Bell is thinking right now…"

* * *

Reika Tanaka kept the microphone in Scarlet's face as she tried a different tack. "My Name Is Rei-ka. I Am A Re-por-ter. I Will Tell Your Message All Over the World. Are You Just Visiting, Or Are You Here To Conquer Us in the Name of God?"

The angels all looked at her like she had three wings (an angel phrase). Elegance scratched her head. "What is this _moron_ babbling about?"

"And why is she trying to talk to us at all?" Rose huffed. "Doesn't she know that we can't talk to mortals?"

"What makes you think she knows?" Spear Mint asked.

"She says she's a reporter. Don't they know everything?"

"To hear _them_ tell it," Elegance said.

Reika turned back to the camera. "They seem to be reluctant to communicate," she said into her microphone, "so I will try to talk to the child-like angel to show them all that I mean them no harm." She turned back to the angels and beamed her prettiest smile at Noble Scarlet. "Hello," she said, "I'm Miss Reika. What's your name, Angel Dear?" Then she shoved the microphone back in Scarlet's face.

Scarlet frowned, and her sudden aggravation made her just brave enough to come out of hiding and stare the reporter down, and with a crescendo of a scream, she screeched into the microphone, "Angels can't talk to _mortals, You Big STUPID-HEAD!_"

Of course, since angels really can't talk to mortals, what the reporter, the cameraperson and the gathering crowd of onlookers heard was a shrill, high-pitched wail that hurt their ears and caused electronic feedback that shorted out the mike and the camera's electronics.

* * *

After a brief moment of static, the view switched back to the news studio. "It appears we're experiencing technical difficulties," the anchor said, "but we'll get back to Reika Tanaka as soon as we can to provide live coverage of these amazing events…"

Keiichi came rushing in just at that moment. "What was that inhuman wailing?" He cried.

"Oh, that was just Noble Scarlet," Skuld said dismissively. She turned to Belldandy and smiled. "She really told off that dumb reporter, didn't she?"

Belldandy smiled back. "She certainly did."

* * *

Holy Bell was saying much the same thing to Noble Scarlet. "I think you got your message across to them after all," she said, smiling down at her sister.

Scarlet looked up at her and grinned, then turned back to the silly reporter and smiled a triumphant smile.

Bell frowned again as she looked around and saw the rapidly growing crowd of onlookers and then saw that the cameraperson was trying to fix both the camera and microphone. "But I think we still have a problem," she said to the others.

"What is it, Bell?" World of Elegance asked.

"I was just thinking about Mr. Keiichi…" Bell began.

"What's _he_ got to do with anything?" Scarlet said.

"He doesn't realize how in tune Miss Belldandy is with his feelings…well, maybe he does, but he has no way to describe it. He worries about so many things, but he worries a lot about people finding out that Miss Belldandy's a goddess. He thinks people might try to attack her or exploit her if they found out. She won't lie about it if she's asked, but she knows it worries him."

"Well, all right," Gorgeous Rose said, "he's worried about Miss Belldandy, but what does that have to do with…?"

Elegance gasped suddenly. "I get it, Bell! I get it!" She turned to others. "Mistress Urd is the same way! She sometimes hides her godliness because she has the same worries as Keiichi! She wants to protect Belldandy, so she doesn't go around announcing she's a goddess, and she _is_ willing to tell an occasional lie to protect the secret!"

"But I don't see why…"

Elegance grabbed Rose's shoulders. "If mortals would go crazy if they found out normal-looking girls are really goddesses, then what do you think would happen if they all saw a bunch of _angels_ flying around??"

Rose's eyes bugged out then, and suddenly all the angels were nervously aware of the many mortal eyes that were looking up at them, and the cameraperson was still working on her equipment.

Spear Mint and Cool Mint flew around and flanked the group, glaring at the sightseers. "Don't worry!" Cool Mint said.

"We'll protect all of you!" Spear Mint said. The twins had taken on fighting stances.

"No, No!" Elegance told them. "We can't hurt any of them!"

"_Now_ that bothers you?" Rose said. "You wanted to hurt that mortal in the apartment."

"I just wanted to play a few pranks on her! I don't want the twins to beat her into submission!"

"But then what _should_ we do?" Scarlet said.

Holy Bell saw that Elegance was scaring Noble Scarlet again, so she tried to calm everyone down. "I don't think it's a problem that these relatively few people have seen us, or if the whole city sees us, but that reporter said she would show us to the whole world, and I don't think we should let _that_ happen."

The angels watched blankly as the cameraperson tested her equipment. "We could wreck the camera," Cool Mint offered.

Elegance grinned. "Now _that_ plan I like!"

Bell smiled at her sister, then said, "Let's try something else first. Why don't we go somewhere where she can't follow us?"

"But reporters can follow you anywhere!" Rose protested. "They have vans and helicopters and spies everywhere! They may even have _spaceships_!"

Scarlet took a moment to consider that Rose might be the only angel dumber than Elegance before she brightened up. "I know where we can go!" She told them.

Elegance shook her head. "They can _easily_ follow us there, Scarlet."

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Scarlet shot back. "I'm not just standing here worrying about reporter spaceships!"

Bell put her hands gently on Scarlet's shoulders and said, "You know, it might not be about where we go, but how we get there. We just have to make sure they can't follow us."

Elegance thought about it for a moment, then called out, "Huddle!"

The angels gathered around and put their arms around each others' shoulders until they were in an American Football style team huddle. Of course, it would normally be strange to see a bunch of angels huddling, but the fact that they were doing it a few feet off the ground made it stranger still. Most of the onlookers around them watched in utter shock (except for the _hentai_ in the crowd, who were just ecstatic to see a bunch of cute angel butts floating at eye level in front of them).

"All right," Elegance said. "We'll go where Scarlet says, but we have to find a way to do it so the crazy reporter lady can't follow us!"

"Can't we just fly really high in the air?" Spear Mint said.

"But it's really cold up there," Cool Mint whined.

"And then the spaceships will get us!" Rose whimpered.

"Would you knock it off with the _spaceships,_ already?!" Scarlet yelled.

"I already know what to do," Bell said calmly. She told them her plan, and then it was the other angels' turn to be shocked.

"Do you really think we can?" Scarlet said.

"Absolutely," Bell said. "We should try it anyway, and if it doesn't work, we'll be no worse off."

"Everybody agree?" Elegance said.

"Yes! Let's do it!" Rose said enthusiastically. "I want to try it!"

"Us, too!" The twins said.

"Got it!" Someone else said. The angels broke their huddle and turned. The cameraperson was handing the microphone back to the reporter.

"Is it working?" Reika asked. "Are we live?"

"Yes, yes," the cameraperson said, "you're on!" She adjusted the camera as Reika made herself presentable and listened to the question being asked via her earpiece.

"Well, as you saw, Isoroku, the angels can apparently use their voices as weapons of destruction. We must be very careful not to provoke them, or they could send our fair city back to the Stone Age."

Scarlet threw up her hands in exasperation. "What is this woman's _problem_?"

"Don't worry," Bell said. "We'll take care of her."

"What I'm going to do is try to get the microphone close to them and listen in on what they're saying to each other. Here we go." She turned and eased the mike closer to the group of angels, trying not to startle the child-like one into attacking. Then Reika was startled when one of the tall, blond angels bent low. Though she didn't know it, this angel was Holy Bell. All Reika cared about was that Bell was bending low enough to speak into the microphone. She held it up eagerly, waiting for the first real words from this strange being.

Instead, just as Bell was close enough to speak into the mike, she looked at the camera, smiled and waved, then turned into a stream of energy and streaked into the side mirror of a nearby parked car.

"Wait…what did she…?" Reika said.

Trying to figure that out distracted her from Gorgeous Rose, who also smiled and waved into the camera, then _she_ turned into energy and streaked into the camera lens.

"Wh-what's going on…?" Reika sputtered.

Noble Scarlet ignored the stupid reporter lady as she looked around for something useful. She found it when she saw one of the onlookers was clutching a cup of hot tea. She shrugged and streaked into that, scaring the man into dropping it on the pavement.

Cool Mint and Spear Mint followed Holy Bell to the car on the street and each of them picked a rolled-up window to streak into.

Now Reika was utterly flustered. "What's Happening?!!"

Distracted as she was by the other angels, the cameraperson didn't realize World of Elegance had snuck around behind her until a streak of energy flew over her shoulder and into the camera's monitor.

When Reika saw that, she turned back to the camera and twitched a little. She and those around her looked like they had seen ghosts, and now nobody was sure they _hadn't_. Every time one of the angels streaked into something, she'd disappeared, and now they were all just…gone.

Reika gulped and said in a weak voice, "I believe we've…lost track of the angels momentarily…but we'll stay on the story. For Nekomi Two Morning News, I'm Reika Tanaka. Now back to the studio."

* * *

At the Tariki Hongan Temple, the goddesses and Keiichi Morisato were blinking in surprise at the TV screen. "Did they just…?" Keiichi said.

Peorth said it out loud. Someone had to. "_They used our dimension jumps!_"

"Can they really do that?" Urd asked Belldandy.

"Why not?" Belldandy said with a smile. "Especially today."

"Why especially today?" Keiichi said.

"All Angels Day is a day when angels get to do whatever they want, so if they _wanted_ to use our dimension jumps, or any of our powers, they can do that today."

Skuld looked back at the TV with an amazed grin. "That is so _cool_!"

"That is _not_ cool!" Keiichi yelled frantically. "Don't you understand what this means?? There are six angels loose in the world with all of your powers and no restrictions whatsoever, and now we don't even know where they are!!" His heart and breathing quickened with the realization, and his nervousness quickly ramped up to sheer terror…until he saw the goddesses were looking at him as if he were a madman, so he calmed down and bowed his head and said softly, "And I guess you're not as worried about that as I am."

Belldandy sighed and went over to comfort him. "Keiichi, I know you're worried, but you shouldn't be. Everything will be all right. Maybe our angels will be able to access all our powers, but I'm sure they'll do their best not to do any harm. As you know, an angel is an extension of her goddess's soul, so they all share our motivations. I'm certain that Holy Bell, even with all my power available, would never use it for anything I'd never use it for, and I'm just as certain the other angels will act the same way. All right?"

Belldandy was smiling now, and it was always hard for Keiichi to resist her smile. He smiled back and said, "Well…I guess I can trust Holy Bell then, and the twins are probably safe too…but," – he lowered his voice to a whisper – "are you sure there is anything Urd, Peorth and Skuld _wouldn't_ do?"

He wasn't quiet enough. "HEY!" The named goddesses called out in unison, glaring at Keiichi.

"We're sitting right here, y'know!" Skuld blared.

"I'll have you know that World of Elegance and I can show _tons_ of restraint when we want to, Mister! _Tons!_" Urd said indignantly.

Peorth just growled something in incomprehensible French through her teeth at him.

Lind just looked at them all in confusion. _Wow. And the day's barely started._

* * *

**_Thanks if you're sticking around! Review responses:_**

**LokiLeysmith: **I hope you liked the latest chapter!

**Nena Camadera: **Actually, you're not the first to tell me something of mine reminded you of Invader Zim, which is odd because I've never seen Invader Zim in my life. What made you think of it?

**Gaian Knight: **That was the plan. I think there's entirely too much angst in this fandom.

**Shinkicker, Brocky, risingsundynasty: **Thank you!

**OldSpice2625: **Remember at the end of the "Fighting Wing" arc, Lind learned how to smile and seemed to want to come back and learn how to have as much fun as the other goddesses, so I don't think my characterization is that far off.


	4. Angels4

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ah! My Goddess and all related characters are the property of Kodansha LTD. and ADV Films. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only and no money has changed hands. The story and all original characters are the sole property of the author and may not be used or archived without permission._

**AH! THE GODDESSES AND THE ROMPING ANGELS!**

**By Darrin Colbourne**

She found herself careening through a space filled with swirling, sparkling lights. She knew it was the in-between dimension, but she had only ever seen it through her goddess's eyes. Now her own eyes were wide as she fell headlong toward a rapidly growing black hole in the center of the light.

All too soon she was falling through the hole, and suddenly the lights had disappeared, and the hole and the lights had been replaced by a very solid-looking linoleum floor rushing up toward her face.

Holy Bell gasped and crossed her arms in front of her face as she gave her wings a strong flap. She stopped herself just before impact. After a few seconds she slowly lowered her arms. When she saw how close she had come to a crash, she smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

Then she heard something else crash, and then someone yelling "Whooooaaa!" Before she could turn to find out what it was, one light and one very heavy impact drove her into the floor anyway.

"Owww," Gorgeous Rose moaned. She sat up and looked around. "Where is this place…and what did I land on?"

She jumped when Holy Bell's muffled voice said, "I'd be happy to tell you if you'd get off of me…"

Rose flew up immediately and then helped Bell to her feet. Bell checked herself over and shook off the impact, then crossed her arms and frowned at Rose. Rose blushed and looked embarrassed. "Sorry…" she said.

Bell just shook her head, then looked down. The smaller object that hit her had slid off her back as she got up. She reached down to pick it up and held it so that she and Rose could look at it clearly.

Rose blinked. "It's a little mirrored bowl!"

Bell nodded. "It's a cover. Mr. Keiichi explained once that some places have cameras put in to watch people." She looked up and took off, taking a second to reach the ceiling. Rose followed her and they came to a hover flanking a camera pointing down at the floor. "I must have come out of this," she explained, holding up the cover, "and then you must have come out of this camera lens and knocked it off…and then landed on me."

"I'm _really_ sorry," Rose said, looking sheepish.

Bell sighed. "It's okay. I guess we need more practice if we're going to travel like that."

"But I thought it would come as naturally to us as it does our goddesses!"

"Using the jump, maybe, but we might have to more deliberate about our re-entry."

Just then there was someone screaming "YAAAAHHH!" and another loud crash. Bell and Rose turned to find World of Elegance sprawled over a pile of plastic chairs next to an overturned table.

"Case in point…" Bell muttered as she and Rose flew over.

"I'm'kay…I'm good…" Elegance slurred as the other angels lifted her out of the pile up. She shook her head to clear it and stretched to work the aches out of her body. It was a minute or so before Bell and Rose let her hover on her own. "Thanks," she said with a smile, then looked around. "Well, we're in a cafeteria all right." The surroundings were typical. Rows of tables covered with plastic chairs arranged across a linoleum floor. There was a serving station for hot food at one end of the roughly rectangular space and soda, coffee and tea dispensers in a nearby corner. There was another serving station for ice cream in another corner and racks filled with things like microwave ramen in cups and other quick snacks. "Hey…where did I come from?"

Bell pointed to another part of the ceiling and smiled. There were several wide-screen televisions hanging from frameworks mounted in the ceiling.

"Are we sure we're in the right cafeteria?" Rose said, thinking out loud. "Where are Scarlett and the…"

Girlish screaming in stereo interrupted her before she could say the word "twins." The screams and the crashing of more chairs and tables announced the arrival of Spear Mint and Cool Mint, falling in from slanted windows high above the cafeteria. The elder angels rushed over to help them. "I think we have to practice that more," Spear Mint whined as Rose and Elegance helped her up.

"That's what I said," Bell said as she helped Cool Mint.

"Hey, we need to find Scarlet!" Rose said. "Who knows where she might have ended up in a place like this?"

"She needs hot water," Bell thought. "She may be in the kitchen!"

"Let's go!" Elegance led the way again, flying through the window of the serving station and into the kitchen in the back. All the angels looked around, but the only obvious source of water was the big sink in the back. The angels spread out, trying to think of where to look next.

Then the faucet in the sink started rattling. Cool Mint heard it first and flew back over to the sink. The rattling grew more violent as the others joined her. Then, faintly, there came the sound of a tiny voice that grew in crescendo as the rattling grew more violent. The voice was also saying words that no young goddess or angel should say.

Elegance giggled as she reached out and turned on the hot water knob. A heavy spray of hot water rushed out of the long faucet…then Noble Scarlet emerged from the hot water with a gasp. She hovered in the air surrounded by the other angels knocking water out of her ears. "Stupid, stopped-up pipes…" she muttered.

"Maybe you're just not skinny enough to get through them," Elegance said as she checked her nails.

Scarlet glared at her for a moment, then wondered aloud, "Did we make it? Are we there?"

"We weren't sure," Bell said. "It's a cafeteria, but we weren't sure it was the right one."

Without another word, Scarlet flew out of the kitchen and looked around the cafeteria. "Ya-_hoo!"_ She cheered. "This is it! We did it!"

"You're sure?" Gorgeous Rose asked.

"Yep! This is the main cafeteria at Nekomi Tech. When my goddess goes to school with Miss Belldandy and Keiichi their classmates bring her here and buy her ice cream! And look! It's closed!"

"That's a good thing?" Elegance said.

"Of course it is! That means that there's not many people around campus now, so we can have the run of the place and not many people will see us!"

"Then that really is a good thing," Bell said.

"All right, so we have the run of the place," Elegance said, "but what's there to do on a college campus?"

There were suddenly stars in Scarlet's eyes. "We can play 'School!'"

"We could," Gorgeous Rose said, "but why would we want to?"

"Come on, it'll be great! We can be the students, and Holy Bell can be the teacher, and she can teach us everything she knows and stuff!"

Rose crossed her arms and huffed, "We're both the angels of First Class Goddesses. I already know everything she knows."

"It's just _pretend_, you big dummy!" Scarlet snapped, then she turned to Bell and spoke more reverently. "Pleeeease? Can we do it, Big Sis?"

Bell smiled at her and said, "I think it sounds like fun. Let's do it."

"Ya-hoo!" Scarlet called out again!

"I've never been to school before," Cool Mint said.

"I want to raise my hand and get called on," Spear Mint said.

Rose sighed. "I guess we're outvoted, Elegance. We have no choice but to be bored to death for the next hour or so."

Elegance huffed and rolled her eyes. "All right, fine…but listen, little miss play-schooler, where exactly do you expect to have this pretend class? Here in the cafeteria?"

"No!" Scarlet said. "In a classroom!"

"Aha! And just how do you propose we get to a classroom without anyone seeing us, hmmmm? Will there be mirrors and faucets for us to jump through when we get there?"

Holy Bell thought about it. "Actually, if it's a chemistry lab…"

"Nope! No helping, Bell! Let's let our little sister tell us her brilliant plan!"

Scarlet crossed her arms and smiled smugly at Elegance. "You're not so smart! It just so happens I know exactly how to get to one!" She grinned and spread arms, and with a _poof!_ she was just an inch tall. "We can become mini-angels," she said triumphantly. "We can fly through the corridors near the ceiling so nobody will notice us, and even if they do, we'll be so small we'll look like butterflies! So there!"

Elegance smirked. "Leave it to a squirt like you to want to be _smaller_," she quipped. Before Scarlet could respond, Elegance twirled and poofed and became Mini Elegance. Then she put up her fists and acted like a prize fighter. "Come on, pick on somebody your own size!" She said to Scarlet. Scarlet just shook her head.

Bell was grinning. "That looks like so much fun," she said to her sisters before she shrunk as well. "I haven't been a mini angel since the last time Miss Belldandy was a mini-goddess!"

Spear Mint and Cool Mint had to concentrate a little before they managed to shrink to the proper size. "Lind-sama never does anything like this!" Spear Mint said.

"It feels kind of weird," Cool Mint said with her face scrunched up.

The mini-angels all flew around a still full-sized Gorgeous Rose. The vine-covered angel was hesitating. "Come on!" Scarlet said. "Change already!"

"Well, I just don't see how this is a good idea!" Rose fretted. "You said we'd look like butterflies!"

"Yeah…so?"

"So? So, don't you know that mortals like to _collect_ butterflies? And pin them to pegboards? And cover them in stinky formaldehyde?"

The others just stared at her for a moment, then Elegance said, "You are one sad, strange little angel."

Rose was indignant. "I'm just trying to keep us safe! I can't help it if none of you know the _real_ dangers of the mortal world! And anyway, you listened to Holy Bell when she was worried about mortals seeing us!"

"Bell had a legitimate concern," Elegance said.

"Yeah. You're just paranoid," Scarlet said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said as she shrank, then pointed at Scarlet, "but if I end up in some bug enthusiast's net and get mounted on a screen with needles, I'm blaming you!"

Elegance slid up and whispered in Scarlet's ear, "Yep, her ditzy behavior is other people's fault, just like her goddess."

"You keep out of this!" Rose yelled at Elegance while Scarlet giggled.

Bell decided to get everyone back on track. "Well, shall we go? I believe the nearest building to this one with classrooms is Sakuraba-Ameno Hall."

"Oh, yeah!" Scarlet said. "I think I remember that!"

"But first, we should clean up in here," Bell said. "Could you all lend me some of your power?" Bell extended her tiny arms out over the cafeteria while the other mini-angels reached out to her. Bell started singing and the entire cafeteria began to glow. The glow dominated the space for about a minute, and when it dissipated the damage they had done when they re-entered reality had been repaired.

"Cool!" Scarlet said. "That was just like Miss Belldandy!"

Rose harrumphed. "I could have done that too if everybody was helping me…" she muttered.

"Yeah, sure," Elegance said. "Come on, squirt. This was your idea so you lead the way."

Scarlet grinned. "Okay! Everybody follow me!" She soared off and led the others out of the cafeteria and through the halls, keeping close to the ceiling. There were actually very few mortals around, and the few they passed as they left the building and headed toward Sakuraba-Ameno Hall didn't notice them.

* * *

"Still no sign of them?" Keiichi asked. He'd left the sitting room soon after the angels had disappeared. He'd tried to get some homework done, but his mind kept coming back to the idea that six powerful angels were on the loose in Nekomi.

"Not in the five minutes since the _last_ time you asked," Skuld sang.

"Keiichi, we promised we'd tell you if we found out anything," Urd said, "and we will. So just don't worry about it, okay?" She swept her hands toward the TV. "See? It's just people talking."

Keiichi watched the screen. The anchor had a guest with him at the anchor desk and was interviewing him. "So now, you say that the angels must be trying to deliver some kind of message. Can you tell us who might be sending the message, and what might that message be?"

The guest, a studious looking man in glasses and a bow tie, folded his hands on the desktop and began his lecture. "Well, of course, we still don't know for sure that these were genuine angels, but if they were, then it only makes sense that The Almighty One is sending the message. Angels, after all, are the Almighty's harbingers, so he must be trying to talk to us through them. Now, as to what he's trying to say, there must be clues for us in the Destroyed Car, The Accosted Rich Girl and their disappearance after trying to get into the Yanada Avenue stores. There is a complex puzzle in their activities that we are tasked to solve, and I'm afraid our mere mortal brains might not be up to the task."

"Ah…so will we need a supercomputer then?"

The guest nodded. "Yes, yes…perhaps more than one."

Peorth put her hands on her hips and huffed. "See that? Idiots!"

"They really don't know how things work, do they?" Skuld said.

"Well, not everyone is privileged to know the workings of Heaven," Belldandy said as she brought tea and cookies in from the kitchen. "I made something for us to snack on while we wait for the angels to be on TV again."

Skuld beamed as she headed for the table. "Thanks, Big Sis!"

"Well, I for one don't want to watch the silly mortals just talk about them until they come back," Lind said, "and I get to choose what we watch…um…so what should we watch, Urd?"

Urd pounced. "Turn it to channel six! They rerun this really hilarious show where the audience cosplays and the host offers them deals which are either great prizes or utter crap!"

"_Merde!_" Peorth hissed. "You're bastardizing the whole point of the competition, Lind. Just get the TV listings and choose what you want!"

"You keep out of it!" Urd said. "My friend Lind asked me for help and I, being a proud goddess, couldn't refuse!"

"And don't you pretend to be doing it out of the goodness of your heart!"

Lind ignored Peorth's fussing and just did as Urd said. Soon all arguments were forgotten while all the goddesses watched attentively as a mortal dressed in bunny pajamas tried to pick between curtain number one, two, or three. Keiichi just sighed and went back to his room.

Only Urd noticed him leave, and his concerns made her think, _What will you do with all my power and none of my limits, my beautiful angel?_ A sly smile crossed her face. She looked at her fellow goddesses. It seemed the game show was a perfect distraction. She would wait until they were all truly engrossed in it, then she would make her move.

* * *

The angels snuck into one of the empty lecture halls in Sakuraba-Ameno complex through one of the skylights above the doors, then made sure there were no mortals in the hall when they popped back to full size and turned on the lights. Scarlet, Rose, Elegance and the twins took places in the bleacher seats and got ready for the lecture.

Holy Bell descended in front of the blackboard and thought out loud: "Let's see…I'm supposed to be a teacher, so I think I should dress like this." She gestured with her arms and the winding shawl around her legs rose up and transformed into a light blue suit, complete with knee-length skirt, frilly blouse and tailored suit jacket. She added matching pumps and horn-rimmed glasses for the full effect. "That's better," she said, then turned her attention to the others. "Good morning, class! I'm Holy Bell, and I'll be your teacher today."

"Good morning, Bell-sensei!" Scarlet, Cool Mint and Spear Mint said in unison, smiling as they got into it.

"Yeah, yeah," Elegance and Rose groaned, already bored.

Bell went on: "Well, I'm so glad to meet all of you. This is my first time as a teacher so I'm a little nervous, but I'm sure if we all work hard together we'll have a great year. Now, I think we need to have a class rep and assign responsibilities. Who wants to…?"

All the younger angels were waving their hands frantically. "Can I be class rep, pleeeease?" Scarlet said.

"We'll do the cleanups!" Cool Mint said.

"I can make the board spotless!" Spear Mint said.

Elegance just groaned again and rolled her eyes.

"All right, all right," Bell said. "Miss Scarlet, you can be class rep, and Miss Mint and Miss Mint can clean up."

The younger angels cheered. This time Gorgeous Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well, now that that's settled we can get on with our lesson for today, which is…" She had to think about it for a minute. She grinned when she had an idea. "Angels' Wings!" She turned to the board and picked up a piece of chalk, then drew – at, like, hyper speed – a mechanical-style drawing of a pair of wings, complete with little notations for the important parts like control feathers. "Angels' wings are used to control speed and direction, not to gain lift, which is actually provided by a goddess's magic. In order to provide enough lift, the goddess must possess a minimum magical volume level of 1.21 gigahaloes, as noted in file 334-567-8BD of the Special Information Section of the Yggdrasil System…"

Rose tried very hard not to yawn. Elegance yawned freely, thinking that her sister angel could at least teach something she didn't already know. Though she looked bored – and she _was, _utterly - her mind was actually racing, trying to find a way to bring excitement to this otherwise dreary meta-cosplay. She perked up and smiled when something came to her, and with a snap of her fingers, she _poofed! _herself into another new outfit.

Holy Bell stopped lecturing and looked at Elegance over the top of her glasses. "Miss Elegance," she said sternly, "What are you doing?"

"I'm being the class clown!" Elegance said proudly. She was dressed in a white-with-really-big-red-polkadots jumper with a frilly pink collar and frilly pink cuffs. She was also sporting a matching dunce-cap and a big, red rubber nose, which complemented her harlequin-painted face. She grinned happily while she tooted the obnoxious bicycle horn she was holding in her left hand. "Every class has one!"

Rose giggled. Everyone else just looked on in amazement until Scarlet said indignantly: "Not _literally! _There isn't literally a clown in every class!"

"Well…I think there should be!" Elegance said. "I think it would be a privilege to be the first ever Literal Class Clown!"

Bell sighed. "No," she said.

"But, Bell," Elegance pleaded.

"No," Bell said again.

Elegance pouted and switched back to her normal appearance. Bell nodded and went back to the boring lesson about the boring angel wings and just making a boring spectacle of herself. Elegance stewed a little in her seat until she thought of something else to be. She snapped her fingers again.

Bell stopped again and sighed. "Elegance…"

"But this is even better!" Elegance said. She jumped from where she was sitting down to the floor so everyone could get a good look at her. She was wearing a tattered pop-band t-shirt, a leather jacket and miniskirt and boots, complemented with fishnet stockings and sunglasses. Everything was black, and her hair was sticking straight up and spiked. "See," she said, "I'm the _Fighting_ Class Rep!" She did a couple of really bad karate stances to emphasize the point. "If the Fighting Rep from another class comes and challenges us, I'll defend us with my Number One Class-A fighting skills!"

"That only happens in manga!" Noble Scarlet screamed.

Gorgeous Rose ignored her. "I get it! I get it!" She said. "I'm going to be something too! I'm going to be…" She thought a little, then said "…I'll be The Girl Prince!" Then she jumped to the floor and poofed into a man-style cavalier's uniform, with a rapier in a sheath hanging from a purple sash around her waist, jodhpurs tucked into her tall black boots and a short bob hairstyle. She drew the rapier and confronted Elegance. "And _I_ will be the one to defend all these charming angels from the likes of ruffians like you."

Elegance got into another silly fighting stance. "Don't you know how this defender thing works? It's like that movie. There can be only one! If you want this job, you have to challenge me!"

"Very well, knave!" Rose said. "I accept your terms and challenge you for the right to be class champion!" She raised her sword and started to maneuver around. _"En Garde!"_

Elegance maneuvered around right along with Rose, She was spinning her fists in the air aimlessly, but with g_reat_ determination. "Come on! Put 'em up! Put 'em up! I bet you're not so tough without that sword, girlie!"

Noble Scarlet huffed in frustration and raised her hand high. "Sensei! Sensei! Elegance and Rose are disrupting the class!"

Holy Bell, who'd actually been watching the little cosplay drama with strange interest, suddenly came to her senses. She cleared her throat and said: "You're right, Miss Scarlet. Miss Elegance, Miss Rose, stop this right now!"

Elegance and Rose stopped in place and turned to her. "Aww, come on, sensei," Elegance said. "We were just starting to have fun…"

"No, no," Bell said, "you've disrupted the class, and as your instructor I must set an example. That means I must punish you, so I'm going to…hmmm…" She thought about it a moment, then beamed as she came to a decision. "I'm putting you in _detention!"_

She reached her hand toward Elegance and Rose. There was a flash of light, and suddenly the two adult angels were bound shoulder-to-toe in coils of heavy chain (a visual representation of what were actually very powerful angel trapping spells).

"Hey!" Elegance exclaimed as she squirmed in her bonds.

"That was just like Miss Belldandy too!" Spear Mint said.

"But I don't think that's what detention means…" Cool Mint said.

"It works for me," Scarlet giggled.

Bell kept her hand extended until Elegance and Rose floated back to their seats bound in the chains, then she went back to teaching, with the twins and Scarlet looking on attentively and Elegance and Rose looking away.

Rose was trying to think of the right spell to counteract the trapping spells she was being held by, but it was no use. _Lady Peorth could easily counteract this spell if she were here, _she thought wistfully, but, of course, her goddess was back at the temple and out of touch.

Elegance was too busy fuming to try and think of a counterspell. _How dare she imprison me in this undignified manner? _Elegance thought. Her mind ran through all the ways she might get revenge on Bell, but all of them required getting out of the trap first, which she might not be able to…

Then it hit her: Why should she have to do it at all? She started bouncing around in her seat and put an embarrassed look on her face as she called, "Bell Sensei!"

Bell sighed again. "Yes, Miss Elegance?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," Elegance said sheepishly.

Bell's eyes widened. "You _do?"_

"Yes, I have to go really bad, so may I please be let out of detention so I can go?"

Rose, who wasn't really as dumb as she looked, caught on and started squirming around. "May I go, too?" She pleaded. "Please, sensei?"

Cool Mint, Spear Mint and Noble Scarlet threw the elder angels sidelong glances. _Suspicious…_they all thought.

Bell found it odd herself. Angels didn't have the type of metabolism that required "going to the bathroom," so it didn't make sense for Rose and Elegance to be desperate to go. Then again, they were all pretending to be students in a mortal classroom, and she supposed mortals went to the bathroom all the time, so maybe Rose and Elegance were just getting into playing their parts. With that in mind, she said, "Very well. I'll release you, but just so you can go to the bathroom." She stretched out her hand, and with another flash of light, Elegance and Rose were free.

"Thank you, sensei," the pair said with wide grins on their faces, then the grins turned evil when they looked at each other.

"Let's get her!" Elegance said.

Holy Bell screamed as World of Elegance and Gorgeous Rose leaped into the air and pounced on her, throwing her to the floor. Then Bell squealed with laughter as Elegance and Rose trilled their fingers swiftly and delicately up and down Bell's sides. They were merciless in their attack, making Bell squirm and writhe and beg, "Stop it! Stop it! It's not fair, two against one!"

Noble Scarlet agreed. She stood up at her seat and raised a finger in the air and declared, "I'll save you, Big Sis!" Then _she_ was flying through the air. Her flight ended as she rolled World of Elegance away from Holy Bell, and then it was _Elegance's_ turn to squeal with laughter as Scarlet traveled up and down her body rapid-tickling all her vulnerable spots. Then Elegance caught Scarlet on one of her passes and the littlest angel howled as the black-and-white got her vengeance.

Cool Mint and Spear Mint looked at each other and nodded, then they joined in by pouncing and double-tickling Gorgeous Rose, which distracted her enough for Holy Bell to squirm away and start tickling World of Elegance, which gave Noble Scarlet an opening to resume her ninja tickle attack. Undaunted, Elegance reached out with her hands and wings to teach her sisters how angel tickling was done. Meanwhile, Rose's tickle battle with the twins was steadily moving closer to the sister angels, until Rose was close enough to reach out and resume her torture of Bell. Bell tried to fight back, but caught Cool Mint instead, and Spear Mint stretched herself so she could still tickle Rose and avenge her sister against Bell.

And thus did the Greatest Angel Tickle War in Angel History evolve and grow, with six angels decisively engaged and laughing their wing feathers off.

* * *

And at the temple house, while the goddesses watched mortals make fools of themselves on television, someone chuckled.

Peorth perked up and turned to Urd. "Was that you?"

"No…" Urd said, but there was a strain in her voice, and sure enough she let out another chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Skuld said. "The mortals are silly, but not laugh-out-loud silly."

"I'm not laughing…" Urd rasped, just a moment before she let out a loud guffaw.

Skuld and Peorth traded sidelong glances. _Suspicious…_they both thought.

"Are you ill, Urd?" Lind asked. Urd was kneeling on the floor and holding her sides, and her face looked flush.

"Can I get you some tea, Sis?" Belldandy asked, genuinely concerned.

"No…" Urd began, "I…I can't…" She fell all the way to the floor, unable to keep herself from laughing out loud. She laughed so hard it was hurting her, and she squirmed around and hugged herself the whole time.

"Geez, what got into her?" Skuld said.

Peorth examined Urd closely, trying to find a bug in Urd's program. What she found instead made her gasp. "She's connected to World of Elegance! Urd! You know that's against the rules!"

"Sorry…I just…they're…" Urd couldn't talk anymore. She was simply overcome with laughter.

"So what's so funny about being connected to her angel?" Skuld said.

"There's only one way to find out." Peorth reached out and gently touched Urd's shoulder…then _she _was doubled over with laughter!

"Peorth," Belldandy said, "what is…?"

"Tickle fight!" Peorth blurted out between laughs. "They're having a tickle fight!"

The remaining goddesses looked at each other, grinned and reached out to touch Urd. Soon all five goddesses were experiencing the same tickle torture as their angels. Belldandy and Peorth's laughs were lady-like but persistent. Skuld's laugh was raucous. Urd was giggling like a madwoman. Even stoic Lind was beset by chuckles that made it hard for her to breathe.

All the laughter drew Keiichi out of his room again. As he got close to the sitting room, he said, "Hey, did you guys find a comedy to watch? Can I watch…?" He face-faulted at the sight that greeted him. The goddesses were all piled up on the floor and wiggling around on top of each other, laughing as if they were being tickled by invisible perverts.

"I'm letting go!" Urd screamed from the bottom of the pile. With that she broke contact with World of Elegance, releasing them all from the sensation. They all started to breathe normally again, but were gripped by residual laughs as they calmed down and disentangled themselves. They all wiped tears from their eyes.

Lind gasped as she sat up and drew her knees to her chest. Then she floated up and flew out of the room, barely avoiding a collision with Keiichi. "Excuse me!" she called as she sped down the hall and into the bathroom.

"I don't think I've laughed that hard in ages," Peorth said, "and I _know_ Lind hasn't!"

"She must have had it especially rough," Belldandy said, "if both her angels were being tickled."

"What's going on?" Keiichi asked.

"Urd cheated and made contact with World of Elegance while the angels were trying to tickle each other to death," Skuld said.

"So all of you were…" Keiichi blinked. "Wait…you were in contact with your angel? But you said…!"

"Yes, yes, I know…" Urd said. "I was just curious about my angel. Don't worry, it won't happen again."

"That's not what I'm worried about! Where are they? What were they doing besides tickling?

"I don't know, Keiichi! It wasn't like I could see through her eyes! I just made close enough contact to tell what she was feeling!"

"Well…can you do it again, and this time…?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I was wrong for doing it that time and I'm not going to do it again!"

Keiichi growled, "Why do you have to be so _stubborn?"_

Belldandy spoke before Urd could react. "It's a matter of trust, Keiichi. Our gift of freedom to our angels is incomplete if it doesn't include our trust in them to use that freedom wisely. Besides, if all they're doing is tickling each other, then they couldn't be hurting anyone else or causing any damage, could they? So, it's for the best if Urd keeps her promise and we all leave the angels alone."

Keiichi didn't look convinced, but he let the matter drop and left, trudging back to his room. On the way he passed a more-composed looking Lind, but she couldn't keep from blushing as she passed him, and she had a small grin on her face when she rejoined the other goddesses.

"That was the greatest feeling _ever…" _she said softly.

* * *

In the lecture hall, while the angels were recovering from the battle, Scarlet asked, "Say, did everybody feel something? Like our goddesses were with us?"

"They were," Holy Bell said. "They were laughing with us for a brief time. I though it was wonderful."

"Still, they shouldn't have been connected with us at all," Rose said.

"Yeah!" Spear Mint said. "It's against the rules! Right?"

"Well, it is," Cool Mint said, "but what can we do? It's not like we can punish our goddesses."

Elegance put her hands on her hips. "And who says we can't? On a day that we can do whatever we want? Don't worry. There's only one goddess that really needs punishing, and I'll take care of her." She grinned wickedly and stretched a hand into the air.

* * *

The goddesses were discussing the tickle fight when the sound of two sharp slaps rang out in the sitting room. "Yow!" Urd yelped.

"What is it now?" Peorth said.

Urd was rubbing her backside and had a shocked look on her face. "I think…I think World of Elegance just _spanked_ me! That little minx!" A grin crawled across her face. She wasn't really angry. After all, she did want to know what to know what her angel would do with her power. _Punishment received, but I'll get you at the end of the day, kitten._

* * *

"Mission accomplished," Elegance told the others. "So, what's next?"

Scarlet didn't hesitate. "We have to start a club!"

"A club?" Rose said.

"Yeah! We had class, and now we have to have a club!"

"What kind of club?" Spear Mint asked."

"Um…I dunno…any kind of club."

"Okay, well let's start a club and get it over with," Elegance said.

"We can't start it here!" Scarlet huffed.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"This is our_ classroom!_ We have to have our club in a _club_ room! Don't you know anything?"

"I know I'm already tired of the college experience…" Elegance grumbled.

"It should be fun," Bell said, "and we still have plenty of time left in the day, don't we? Let's do it. Where should we have our club, Scarlet?"

Scarlet changed into a min-angel again, prompting the others to do the same. "Everyone follow me!" She led them out of the lecture hall and on to their next destination.


	5. Angels5

**Disclaimer:** _Ah! My Goddess and all related characters are the property of Kodansha LTD. and ADV Films. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only and no money has changed hands. The story and all original characters are the sole property of the author and may not be used or archived without permission._

* * *

**AH! THE GODDESSES AND THE ROMPING ANGELS**

**by DARRIN A. COLBOURNE**

* * *

Eventually, the mini-angels were hovering over their destination, a corrugated metal shed built on the fringes of Nekomi Tech grounds and surrounded by strange vehicles. "You've got to be kidding!" World of Elegance told Noble Scarlet.

"Whaddya mean!?" Scarlet shot back. "It's perfect!"

The angels were gazing down on the headquarters of the Nekomi Institute of Technology Motor Cycle Club, the motoring enthusiasts club in which Keiichi was a member and officer. The place was empty of mortals, this being a Sunday, and its remote location meant little chance of their being discovered by other mortals on the main campus, all of which was Scarlet's definition of "perfect."

Elegance remained unconvinced. "We can't have a club here! It's too small!"

"No it's not!" Scarlet said. "We just have to go in and move some stuff around!"

"Yeah, like a couple of dimensions in time and space..." Gorgeous Rose muttered, noting that the place was little bigger than a small garage.

"I think it will be fine," Holy Bell said. "We don't have to stay here all day, and part of the fun of having our club here will be to try to make the location work. Let's go in and see what it's like."

So the mini-angels flew into the structure and poofed to their full sizes once they were inside. Elegance huffed. "See! It's too small!"

The others thought she made a good point. There was barely enough open space for a mini car or a big motorcycle. The rest of the floor was taken up by large tools, testing equipment and large spare parts. A few mismatched chairs placed haphazardly around the space was the only evidence that the club's mortal members did anything besides fix engines.

Still, Scarlet was undaunted. "I don't see what the big deal is! I think it's great just the way it is!"

"Sure, you would like it, you little gearhead," Elegance said, "but what about the rest of us? How can we spread our wings and fly in a tiny space like this?"

"Well why the heck would you wanna go flying around the clubhouse in the first place?"

Elegance put her hands on her hips and bent low to answer the little angel. "Why? What if we want to start a flying club? What else would we do?"

Scarlet put her hands on her hips and shot back, "We'd fly around _outside_, ya big doofus!"

Holy Bell stepped in. "Now, now, there's no need to fight. This place will be fine for our club. We should clean it up a little, though..."

Elegance rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine! Naturally I'll be the _bigger_ angel..."

"Watch it...!" Scarlet warned.

"...and take care of cleaning up myself." Elegance stretched out her arms and began chanting silently, then she raised her arms in a swift motion. Then there were a bunch of blurs, and suddenly the floor of the clubhouse was completely clear except for the smattering of chairs, five in all.

"What did you do?" Gorgeous Rose asked.

Elegance smirked and pointed up. The other angels looked up and found everything not mounted to the floor pressed upside down against the ceiling.

"That _can't_ be safe," Spear Mint said.

"Oh, Nonsense," Elegance said. "It's perfectly fine. It's just a little reverse gravity spell. It will wear off when we leave and put everything back, and in the meantime we can start our club in a more civilized space."

"We still don't know what kind of club we're starting," Rose reminded everybody.

"I do! I do!" Scarlet said. "We're starting the Super-Cool Angels Club! It's a club where only the coolest angels in the universe hang out." She was beaming, and after a beat she said, "That means Elegance's membership is a charity case."

"Hey!" Elegance yelled, arms crossed and ready to unleash hell.

Again Bell stopped her. "She didn't mean it, Elegance. Okay, Scarlet. We can start the Super-Cool Angels Club."

"Yahoo!" Scarlet said. "And you can be the club president, Big Sis!"

"Oh, no I can't," Bell said. "Since I'm a teacher I have to be your faculty advisor and can't be a club officer." There were, of course, ways around that particular problem, but Bell was enjoying cosplaying as a teacher. She was still wearing her suit and talking very seriously. "You'll have to nominate club members and have an election for club president."

Suddenly Spear Mint's hand shot up. When she had Bell's attention she lowered her hand and said clearly, "I nominate Gorgeous Rose for Club President!"

"You do?" Rose said, flattered.

"You do?" Scarlet said, shocked.

Spear Mint blushed a little at the reaction, but stood her ground. "Yes. I want Gorgeous Rose to be the president."

Before anyone could process that further, Cool Mint raised both her hands and waved them frantically. When Bell called on her she said defiantly, "Well, I nominate World of Elegance for Club President!"

"You do?" Elegance said, flattered.

"Are you serious?" Scarlet said, flabbergasted.

No hesitation from Cool Mint. "Yes! Absolutely! I want World of Elegance to be the president!"

Scarlet just stared at her, then she turned around and stared some at Spear Mint, then as Spear Mint and Cool Mint turned to stare at each other Scarlet turned to Bell and said, "Yeah...okay... I got nothing..."

"All right then," Bell said, "It's time for the club election. If the club members would please be seated..." She used her powers to arrange the chairs in the room so that three were together facing her and two were on either side of her. The younger angels sat in the three chairs grouped together, with Scarlet in the middle. "Rose," Bell said, "you sit on my left, and Elegance you sit on my right." Once the others were seated she got things started. "Now the candidates will introduce themselves and say why you should vote for them. Rose, since you were nominated first, you may speak first."

"Oh," Rose said, "All right!" She stood up and poofed the girl-prince outfit she was wearing into a rose-colored version of the outfit Jacqueline Kennedy made famous in Dallas in 1963, then cleared her throat and said, "_Bon Jour_, Super Cool Angel Club members! I am Gorgeous Rose, your humble candidate for President! If you elect me not only will you be selecting a leader with beauty, style, grace and worldliness, but you will be electing the one angel in all of creation that can shower you with ROSES!"

And with that, Gorgeous Rose used her powers to create a tornado of roses inside the clubhouse, making all the other angels squeal and duck. Rose kept the storm up until there was a layer of rosebuds and rose petals two inches deep on the floor.

She had been grinning like a schoolgirl the whole time, and when she was done, she bowed deeply to her audience and said, "Vote for Me, mes amis!_ Merci!"_ She sat back down, still grinning and confident that she had dazzled the others.

In fact, reaction was mixed. Cool Mint was staring at her wide-eyed. Holy Bell was staring at the layer of roses at her feet in astonishment. World of Elegance and Noble Scarlet glared at Rose. "Are you crazy?" Scarlet yelled.

Spear Mint gasped...then she shot up and cheered, and grinned, and applauded enthusiastically and for the next minute treated Gorgeous Rose to a one-angel standing ovation. Rose, not one to miss out on vociferous applause, stood up again and bowed several times, prolonging Spear Mint's accolade. Finally Spear Mint and Rose both sat down, both with self-satisfied grins on their faces.

"Um...All right," Bell said, regaining her composure, "now we'll hear from World of Elegance."

Elegance stood up, then looked down and huffed at all the roses on the floor. She used another reverse gravity spell to make them all fly up to the ceiling. This caused Rose and Spear Mint to frown, but Elegance ignored them as she poofed herself into Sarah Palin cosplay - complete with glasses and beehive hairdo - and began. "My Fellow Super-Cool Angels, I am World of Elegance, and I humbly seek your vote for president of the Super-Cool Angels Club. And you should vote for me, because a vote for me is a vote for freedom! And a vote for Liberty! And a vote for angels everywhere! And as your president I will Stay The Course, and go the extra mile, and buckle down, because the buck stops here! Almighty Bless You, and Almighty bless the United Angels of Heaven!"

The reaction to Elegance's speech was mostly uniform. Everybody was utterly bewildered, except for Cool Mint, who stood tall and cheered and grinned and basically gave Elegance the same standing ovation that Spear Mint had offered Rose. Elegance grinned back and nodded and flashed the thumbs-up and victory signs at her biggest fan.

Noble Scarlet, beside herself, turned to Cool Mint and yelled, "But she didn't say anything!"

"But she was _sooo_ beautiful!" Cool Mint said, before she finally stopped clapping and sat back down. Elegance sat down as well, and then turned to Rose and stuck her tongue out at her in triumph. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Now, does anyone have any questions?" Holy Bell asked. "No? Then it's time to vote. I think we can use a simple show of hands. Who votes for Gorgeous Rose?" Once again, Spear Mint's hand shot up, and it stayed up. "That's one. And who votes for World of Elegance?" Now Cool Mint's hand went up and stayed up.

The twins then turned to each other and dropped their hands. They both looked angry. "You can't vote for World of Elegance!" Spear Mint said.

"I can so!" Cool Mint shot back. "I can vote for whichever candidate I want!"

"But if you vote for World of Elegance then Gorgeous Rose won't be president!" Spear Mint complained.

"That's good," Cool Mint said, "because I want World of Elegance to be president!"

"But Gorgeous Rose is gorgeous! And she showers us with roses!"

"But World of Elegance is cool! And she says fancy stuff that makes you happy!"

"Gorgeous Rose!"

"World of Elegance!"

"Gor-geous! Rose!"

"World! Of! Elegance!"

Noble Scarlet ducked out of the line of fire between the twins and snuck over to Holy Bell. "What the heck's wrong with those two?" She asked.

Bell thought about it for a moment, then smiled when it hit her. "I think they've developed angel crushes!"

"Angel crushes?" Scarlet said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes when younger angels meet older angels that they find attractive and fascinating, they develop crushes on those angels."

Scarlet's face scrunched up. "That's silly! I would never have an angel crush on anybody!"

"Of course you wouldn't, dear," Bell said, then she bent down and kissed the top of Scarlet's head...whereupon Scarlet immediately went weak-in-the-knees and swooned.

Meanwhile, Cool Mint and Spear Mint were still arguing. "Besides," Spear Mint was saying, "you can't vote for World of Elegance because I said you can't! I'm the older sister, and the younger sister has to do what the older sister says!"

"That's not true!" Cool Mint hit back. "We were born from the same angel egg and we're identical twins, so neither one of us is the older sister!"

Spear Mint put her fists on her hips. "You're forgetting that part of an angel's birth cycle is revelation and naming, and since you were revealed and named after I was, that means you were born after me, which means I'm the oldest! So there!"

Hearing that made Elegance think. "Actually, Spear Mint kinda makes sense..." She thought out loud.

Holy Bell sidled up to her and whispered, "She certainly does, _little_ sister." Elegance blushed while Bell giggled.

Cool Mint crossed her arms and pouted. "Well, I don't care! I'm not going to vote for Gorgeous Rose no matter what you say, and you can't make me!"

Spear Mint rolled up imaginary sleeves and growled, "I'll show you what I can make you do!" Then she pounced, and Cool Mint squealed and began laughing hysterically as Spear Mint engaged in energetic tickle torturing. "There! Now I've got you, my rebellious little sister! And I'm going to keep on tormenting you until you say you'll vote for Gorgeous Rose!"

"Never!" Cool Mint cried out between helpless giggles.

Suddenly World of Elegance stood tall and stuck a finger in the air. "I must come to the aid of my loyal constituency!" She declared before throwing herself at the twins. Spear Mint screamed when she saw Elegance flying toward her, then she was rendered helpless with laughter as Elegance got down to business. Cool Mint took a moment to recover, then started tickling Spear Mint as well, teaming up with her candidate.

Now Gorgeous Rose stood up and stuck a finger in the air. "I must...oh, what Elegance said!" Then she was flying toward the pile-up. She tackled World of Elegance and began tickling her with extreme prejudice, causing the devilish angel to howl with laughter. Then Cool Mint pounced on Rose. Then Spear Mint pounced on Elegance.

Holy Bell and Noble Scarlet just watched this bizzare political battle for a moment or two, then they looked at each other, shrugged and dove into the pile-up.

And thus began the _Second_ Greatest Angel Tickle war in Angel History.

* * *

Oblivious to the angel smackdown going on inside, the seniors Tamiya and Otaki were marching up to the entrance to the MCC clubhouse. "We gotta get ready for da big meetin' tomorrow, Dai!" Tamiya said.

"That's right, Den!" Otaki said. "We're gonna whip those second-year members into shape!"

"It's gonna be tough!" Tamiya said. "Some of doze underclassmen are serious wimps!"

"Well, we'll just have to man 'em up like we did with Morisato!" Otaki said enthusiastically.

They marched unerringly to the front door of the clubhouse, where Tamiya unlocked the padlock securing it. He flung the door open with great purpose and he and Otaki took a step inside...

...where they were confronted by the sight of six angels - three of them wearing suits - piled up on the floor and tickling each other. They looked like they were all laughing hysterically, but the only sound that could be heard was a chorus of strange harmonies. This continued for about a minute until one of the blond angels noticed them. She immediately stopped tickling and stared in shock. A moment later all the angels stopped tickling each other and turned to see what the first one had seen. They all looked shocked as well.

A few minutes passed as mortals and angels just stared at each other and blinked. Finally, the first blond angel smiled sheepishly and waved, then all the other angels followed suit. Confronted with the sight of six smiling and waving angels, Tamiya and Otaki backed out of the clubhouse and slowly closed the door.

They couldn't speak for a beat, then they looked at each other and Tamiya said, "Dai, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

It took a beat, but Otaki grinned and said, "Ticklish Angel cosplay at the next Club Festival!"

Tamiya slammed his fist into his palm. "Dat's right! Dey's gonna be da best costumes we ever come up with!"

"We can rig up a harness and wires and swoop down on the first-years and recruit their butts off!"

"And den we'll have more raw material to whip into manly shape like us! Dis is a great idea! I'm glad I thought of it!"

"You're a genius, Den!"

The seniors marched off jauntily, making their plans as they went.

* * *

Spear Mint was watching them through a crack in the door. "They're leaving!" She said.

"Thank goodness!" Gorgeous Rose said. "We might have been in terrible danger!"

"From those two?" World of Elegance huffed. "Mistress Urd has _belts_ with more brainpower!"

"Well, whatever, I just want to get this club nonsense over with!"

"Now that I agree with!"

"But we haven't even chosen the President yet!" Scarlet whined.

"That's up to you, Scarlet dear," Bell said. "You have the deciding vote."

Scarlet blinked as she realized that was the case, and suddenly all of the other angels were staring at her and waiting for an answer. She thought about it a little. "I vote..." She thought about it some more. "I vote for..." Big Grin. "ME!"

Face-palms and groans all around. "_Really_, Scarlet?" Elegance said. "You made us go through all of this just to stage a coup!?"

"Well I wanted to vote for Big Sis, but she said she couldn't be president, and I don't want you or the other doofus to be president, so that leaves me!" To Scarlet it made perfect sense.

"Well, can we have three presidents?" Gorgeous Rose asked.

"It depends on what the bylaws say," Holy Bell said, "but we don't have any bylaws yet."

"We can't have any bylaws until we have a club leadership!" Spear Mint complained.

"But we can't have a club leadership if we can't even pick just one president!" Cool Mint also complained.

"And that should be Gorgeous Rose!" Spear Mint yelled at her sister.

"WORLD! OF! ELEGANCE!" Cool Mint shouted back.

"Oh, enough!" Elegance said. "I hereby proclaim this experiment in angel clubbing hopelessly screwed up!"

"Hear hear!" Rose said.

Then Elegance put on a big grin and raised her hand and waved it. "Oh, Big Sister! Big_ Sis_-ter! Call on me, Big Sister!"

Bell rolled her eyes. "Yes, Elegance..."

Elegance lowered her hand and asked sweetly, "May we please stop all this play-schooling and go do something grown-up angels might enjoy?"

"Yes, Elegance," Bell sighed, "we can do something else." Then she bent so she could whisper to Scarlet: "But it was so much fun while we were doing it!" This made both angels giggle.

"Well, fine," Elegance said, "but now let's go find some new fun. First we'll get rid of this cosplay..." She poofed herself back to her normal appearance, and Bell and Rose followed suit. "And now...we're going back to the city!" After that momentous announcement, she marched to the front door.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Rose said. "We can't just go back there! How will we get there without being noticed? And how will we avoid being mobbed by the mortals? We have to plan!"

"I already have a plan for getting around the city unnoticed," Elegance said, "and as for getting there..." She shrugged. "we'll just do what Spear Mint said and fly really high in the air." And before Rose could respond, she said, "And if you say one word about _spaceships...!"_

"Fine," Rose muttered. "When they come to abduct us I'll offer them you in exchange for the rest of us..."

With those points settled, Elegance opened the door and peeked out. There were no mortals in sight, so she floated outside and motioned the others to follow. Soon the angels were soaring into the clouds.

Bell and Elegance were flying side-by-side when Bell noticed the pensive look on her sister's face. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Elegance said. She thought about it a little bit, then decided, "Ah, well. If it's really important it will come to me in a minute."

And exactly one minute later, back at the Nekomi Tech Motorcycle Club clubhouse, Elegance's reverse-gravity spells wore off, letting everything they were holding up crash loudly and messily to the floor...

**TBC...**


End file.
